


Pink Light,Pink Lie.

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Summary: 没有居民提起过那盏粉色的灯，在破旧小区的最后一栋。请不要打我（跪请给我留言吧！
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pink Light,Pink Lie.

没有居民提起过那盏粉色的灯，在破旧小区的最后一栋，楼下即是整个小区的垃圾集放点，可能是觉得晦气，可能年长的人感到需要避讳。

而就算是年轻人，林在范的朋友，在客厅的窗向外看，看见那方在黑夜里格外刺眼的粉色灯光，朋友的表情轻浮又戏谑。

“什么年代了还有人用这种灯招客吗？在顶楼诶，真是不怕没生意吧！”

但无论如何给人的想象空间好像都是肮脏，龌蹉或是见不得人的。

林在范见到那间房的住户，在丢垃圾的时候，那人染着一头白色的头发，皮肤也白白的，穿着件白背心，远远的看去以为是一位白化病人，但不会有这么健壮的病人，被练的线条有型的手臂肌肉彰显着他的健康，他黑的又纤长的睫毛在表达着他不过是皮肤比较白又染了发的年轻帅哥。

那人看上去脸有些水肿，双眼惺忪还没睡醒的意思，在傍晚的七点半，有人在这个时间才睡醒吗？真奇怪。

但又或许？他就是“夜班”工作呢。

按正常情况，林在范绝不会这样，至少他认为自己是个正直且在意卫生的人，无论空窗期怎样的寂寞空虚，也绝对不会有这种精虫上脑的时候。

“今晚有其他客人吗？”

林在范这样问，字句刚刚落地，他耳根升腾起火辣，觉得自己蠢疯了，如果人家不是做这个的呢？如果是误会呢？难道不是自己的思想猥琐吗？

“先生，包夜的话要800哦。”

那个漂亮的“白色”男孩带着熟练又职业的微笑这样说。

“二维码收款也可以。”

是不是疯了，林在范跟在那男孩的后面，老居民楼的楼道潮湿逼仄，弥漫着一股说不出却令人作呕的味道。

要一口气走上七楼确实让人有些败兴，在那男孩从口袋里摸索钥匙的时刻，林在范觉得自己似乎要清醒过来，可以立刻转身就走，只不过是小腿酸痛让他迟疑了几秒，那男孩推开吱嘎作响的旧木门，从之前一直背对着他的样子改成正对着，他也轻喘着气，汗水从额头滑落到颌角，唇色鲜红，眼下湿润，白色背心因为汗水粘黏在他的胸前。

确实是疯了，他随着男孩进门，门锁落进闭合的位置，随着咔嚓的一声，预示着理智也同样断线。

他扣住那男孩的下巴热烈的接吻，也许是刚睡醒还没来得及打理自己，拇指还能摸到些冒头的胡茬，他的手从背心下摆伸入，一路向上，摸到汗水粘腻的皮肤与他结实的腹肌，再次向上，鼓胀的胸肌，还有突起的那两点，狠狠掐了一把，男孩立刻娇嗔一声腿软地抱住林在范。

“再给我多一点”

他在林在范的耳边吹气说着。

脱衣服的过程像是按动了快进键，林在范回想起时甚至都不记得什么时候他俩就脱的精光，他倒在床上，那男孩趴在胯下卖力的吞吐，林在范享受着有些恍惚地望着白色的天花板，他在想这男孩应该得到一本职业优秀匠人的证书，他是有何等的职业素养把身材练的没有一丝赘肉，还有着精湛的口活。

男孩跨坐在他的身上，湿润的股缝磨蹭着硬挺怒涨的阴茎，他嘴巴微张着问“要套吗，嗯.....要的话在床头柜....你拿一下，我....嗯哼....我用嘴给你套上。”

哪还有理智可言，被引领着顶起又落下，上位的人全身泛起娇嫩的粉色，汗水从鼻尖与刘海滴落在他人胸前，坐在性器上的舞娘，食髓知味后再也无法忘掉。

窗帘严密地不让一丝光线透进房间，酣畅过后的清醒才让林在范有机会好好的观察自己所在的地方，与阳台上张扬的光亮不同，屋内意外的整齐干净，墙壁看样子被重新粉刷过，床单被套也都是精心选择过亲肤的材质，被丢远了的衣物搭在卫生间的门把上，磨砂玻璃门也是干净没有任何污脏的痕迹，门口有一双摆放端正的蓝色塑料拖鞋。

“喝啤酒吗”那男孩肆意赤裸着站在他面前，形状标致的粉色性器软榻着，将手里的冰啤酒贴在林在范的脖子上“看你活好，算是赠品，不会多要你钱的。”

林在范也没客气地接过啤酒“那你就不怕我逃单吗。”

那男孩歪头指了指挂在门把上的那块料子“你要能不穿内裤逃，也算你了不起”，那正是林在范的内裤。“去阳台吹会儿风吧，屋里得散散味了帅哥。”

被粉色灯光铺满的阳台，夜风吹的有丝凉意，那男孩倚靠在早被风化地粗糙的石头栏杆上，他细嫩的皮肤任由压着干涩尖锐的石面，周边的皮肤有些泛红。

“帅哥，怎么称呼呀？”在漆黑夜空里唯一的启明星，那双明亮的眼睛直勾勾地望向自己。

“姓林，叫.....”有些防备地迟疑

“我叫王嘉尔”那男孩拿着啤酒与他碰杯“你看起来比我大一些？那我叫你林哥吧。”

就这样轻松避开了尴尬。

夜风逐渐大了些，楼下同小区的居民正悠闲地遛狗，吹风聊天。

“你知道吗”那男孩用肩膀蹭了蹭林在范，“就那个老头，遛狗的那个。”

“上次说给我五百让我给他舔呢。”

王嘉尔仰头喝了一口，看向林在范

“那你呢...你做了吗？”他有些尴尬地不知道怎么回答

“才没有呢，他老伴好凶的，我才不敢。”

楼下又走过几个行人，那男孩有些激动又蹭了蹭林在范，拿着啤酒的手伸出食指，指向一个匆忙归家的男性

“诶！诶！快看！就那个男的”

“你别看他看上去斯斯文文的，做的时候特别喜欢打屁股，我上次都被打肿了他还没过瘾......”  
王嘉尔絮絮叨叨的和他聊着楼下的邻居们，聊着他们的性癖，他们的日常生活，语气就好像在说隔壁老太太今天煮的菜真香一样的平常。  
  
“为什么做这个？”林在范转身两肘搭在栏杆上，看向房间，虽然其他的地方很整洁，床面却一片狼藉，床尾还搭着条他们用过的安全套。

“因为得病活不久啦～～～”王嘉尔也跟着转身一起背靠向没有一点星光的夜空，卸下一口气“想要轻松点的活着”  
但很快跟上下一句“啊，不过你放心，不是传染病什么的，不会危害到别人的。”

“至于为什么选做这个嘛”王嘉尔并没有打算继续解释病情的部分“就是想解决一下性瘾。”他表情俏皮地眯着一边眼睛，用食指和拇指比划出大概只有一厘米的间隙“就一小点哦。”

从王嘉尔的那栋楼走回自己家时会经过小区的保安室，林在范脑内搅动着短短几个小时里发生的一切，一口气堵在胸前，怎么也理不清头绪，他在想王嘉尔生了什么病，自己需不需要去做个身体检查？也在想王嘉尔和多少个居民做过，又想起那盏粉色的灯，想起王嘉尔坐在他身上放荡的骑乘，上下两张小嘴吞吃着他的手指与性器。

保安室里的大叔早就鼾声如雷，脖子歪斜地睡着，他的手机还插在支架上，正在播放着电影，是周星驰的《喜剧之王》。

尹天仇大声地问着柳飘飘要去做什么，

去上班吗，

不上班行不行啊，

我赚钱养你啊。

林在范摇摇头，觉得自己应该早点回家。

之后有一段时间他没有再见到过王嘉尔，从家里看出去，那盏粉色的灯有时亮起，有时又藏匿在黑夜里。

林在范去做了身体检查，很健康，确实如王嘉尔所说，并没有什么传染病。

他变得特别勤快，比如勤于去丢垃圾，丢完转身时会假装不经意地抬头看向那个顶楼阳台，他幻想可以在这个不经意的时刻与那个站在阳台上的白发男孩四目相接，与他相视一笑，再找个理由让他上楼，但现实并没有如他所愿，只是不知什么时候那个阳台上被插上了一排五颜六色的风车，就是广场上小孩几块钱就能买到，经常玩的那种，廉价又扎眼，就如同那盏在夜里亮起的灯一样。

一直到他回归到了自己的日常生活，不再对着王嘉尔心痒痒，但却又遇见了。

在小区门口老旧的杂货铺里，王嘉尔掏出口袋的几个硬币递给帮忙看铺子的小孩，左手抓着要买走的两根棒棒糖。

转头正巧和林在范撞上“啊！林哥，好久不见！”他亲切地像邻家刚上高中的大男孩，和林在范打了招呼“吃糖吗”他塞了颗草莓味的在林在范的手心。

糖是草莓味的，吃过糖果的嘴唇也是，他们又滚进了被子里，着急却要装作平静地穿过小区，着急却要装作平静地爬上七楼，在落锁的那一瞬间，思念与性冲动一同翻涌而来。

想问什么又都是一些没用的客套话，王嘉尔高翘屁股等着林在范的进入，林在范要他求，说求在范哥快点进来；窗帘还没来得及拉好，粉光透过缝隙倾泻在他们的身上。

季节由夏转秋，夜里的风变得不再让人舒服，而是会感到有些刺骨，王嘉尔不知从哪儿抱出一块毯子，紧挨着林在范在阳台上的老长凳上坐下，再把毯子一抖，披在两个人的肩上。

抽着烟不说话，林在范仰着头发呆，王嘉尔低着头抚摸他的手臂，手臂上有错落的刀痕，特别集中在手腕的位置，新伤盖着旧伤，有几条才刚刚结痂。

“疼吗？”王嘉尔问他

林在范挑起一边眉毛，嘴里叼着的烟抖下一段烟灰“不疼。”他说“甚至很痛快，在不知道该怎么做的时候。”

插着的风车被吹的呼呼作响，像是生命的齿轮在快速的转动，王嘉尔体温热乎乎的，他把毯子拢了拢，和林在范挨的更近一点，对他说

“以后来敲门，我都会在。”

之后的时间确实如同王嘉尔说的，只要林在范来敲门，无论是白天还是晚上，王嘉尔都会在，他们一起做爱，抽烟，看着天花板发呆，林在范手上没再有新伤痕，他们习惯了在做完后坐在阳台上看风车，看时间推着扇叶滚动，去耗费有限的生命；在夜里偶尔天气不错，天空终于能看到点星星，王嘉尔也看似很健康，还能活的很长。

林在范最近的生活开始忙碌起来，忙到信箱被塞满才有空去取，忙到要相隔很久一段时间才会去找一次王嘉尔，他经常从白天忙到深夜，他不再会去注意那盏顶楼的灯什么时候再亮起过，不再在丢垃圾时站在楼下抬头看着风车转动，王嘉尔最近怎么样，他过得还好不好。

大叠被取回的信件放在卧室的桌面上，有红蓝纸条的水电费，有新开的披萨店广告单，还有一些信用卡账单，夹杂其中的是一只熟悉的写着xx医院的信封，他深吸一口气打开，等了很久才敢展开里面的信纸。

是个好消息。

患者病情已得到痊愈，心理状态积极，已恢复正常生活。

他舒了口气，拿起桌边的相框压住那张诊断书，转身去了客厅。

书桌上的相框里，是他和曾经的恋人的合照，一个染了一头白发，长相帅气的年轻男性，林在范常常和朋友取笑他，说他干过特别蠢的一件事是不看物品种类，网购了盏粉色的灯泡安装在他们阳台上，还闹着说要玩应召游戏。

而他那位贴心的恋人也和他说过“心情不好的话，就敲门来找我，我都会在。” 


End file.
